It's All For You
by Hawkins
Summary: Skylar is trying to get her life back in order, but the memories of her past are haunting her. The changes she is trying to make can't bring her father back, but they can try and bring her closer to the man he was. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hi! Remember me? Alright, this is a sequel to the fics Generation Chaos and Through the Eyes of a Halfbreed Scam Artist. You can find them under the author **Gothic Valley Girl**. It might be helpful to read those before hand, to understand the complexities of these characters. This is jumping ahead about 7 years after those two fics. Those stories were written long before the last three HP books, so this story will pretty much just ignore all of them. I might cite some things in them, but pretty much all of the characters that died, are still alive in my story. Mainly Remus, Sirius and Fred. The story is going to have a lot of flashbacks, filling it what happened between Generation Chaos and now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and any character, places, or things from the Harry Potter Books. I own anything that you do not recognize to be part of the Harry Potter books.

Enjoy!

"You don't need to work that job anymore." Tim told her calmly, handing her a cup of tea. They had been arguing since she came home a couple hours late. She wouldn't tell him where she was, or how her day had been. It was a significant day, and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I just can't up and leave it. You just don't leave the Aurors like that." She told him, sipping her tea. She closed her eyes and wished for the conversation to end. They had it before, and she knew what was going to come next. She hoped he wouldn't say it, today of all days, but he did.

"Are you going to chose your job over me?" He asked. He would always try to give her an ultimatum, but he would always cave before she would answer. He was always afraid of what the answer would really be.

"If that's the way you want to look at it, maybe we shouldn't get married." She said stubbornly. She glared at Tim. This was the first time she ever answered that. She watched his calm face turn hurt as the words sunk in.

"Sky, it's hurting us. It's hurting our families. Your father wouldn't want it to be this way."

Sky slammed her cup down on the table; the loud noise of the shattering pottery took Tim's voice away. The two of them stared at the pieces in silence. The only sound in their kitchen was the light tap of tea droplets hitting the floor. The conversation never ended like this before.

"I'll clean it up later." She muttered, turning away from him.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked as she walked out of the room.

"I need to go for a drive." She shouted back. He followed her out of the room to the entrance way. He watched as she wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled on her dad's old leather jacket.

"Don't, the weather is suppose to get bad. Just stay for a bit, sort this stuff out."

"I need to clear my head." She picked her helmet off of its hook and headed to the door.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" He started to reach for her arm, but she shied away from his touch.

"I don't know." She slipped out the door, leaving Tim standing disappointed and confused.

Skylar was the daughter of the late notorious Sirius Black. She was just as stubborn and mischievous as he ever was, following closely in his footsteps while she grew up. But right now, all connections to him were gone. Other than motorcycle beneath her, she couldn't feel any part of him. She just felt like a weak child. She hated feeling weak.

Skylar started to take random turns on roads she couldn't remember ever taking. Focusing on where she wasn't going was keeping her mind off what she had left behind. Snow was gently starting to fall, making the roads slick. She slowed her speed on the motorcycle, not wanting to end up in a ditch somewhere before she and Tim worked out this mess.

As the snow started to fall heavier, quickly making the surrounding areas white, she sought shelter. Off in the distance, a few tiny lights shone. The closer she got, the outline of a familiar pub made her heart ache. She had vowed to never step foot on that property again, but there was no other choice. The roads were too icy to keep driving, and flying in the snow would have been too painful.

The black dog on the pub sign smiled down at her as she walked to the door. A small tear leaked from her eye when she opened the door, but she brushed it away so quickly as if it was never there.

"Ello dear. A bit nasty out there." The bartender greeted her, wiping an old beer mug clean.

"Just a tad. Mind if I wait it out here?" She asked.

"Not at all. Can I get you anything?"

"A pint, please and thank you."

Skylar sat down in a booth in the corner and stripped off her scarf and jacket. The pub was desolate, the first time she had ever seen it this way. Sitting there, she remembered the first time she had seen the pub, before it became the Black Dog.

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now." Sirius had led his wife and two daughters to an unknown destination for a surprise. He had been awfully chipper all week long, but wouldn't tell them why until now. _

_Skylar looked blankly at the decrepit building in front of her. _

"_What is it?" She asked, turning to her father. Her mother and little sister stood beside her, equally as confused. _

"_It's going to be the Black Dog pub, a new hangout for our friends and family to drink and be merry."_

"_We have a place already. It's called Molly Weasley's kitchen." Johanne said, grabbing her youngest daughters hand. Little Andromeda was uninterested in the conversation, and started to make pink bubbles with her mouth, experimenting with the immature magic she just discovered she could do. _

"_Dad, are you going through your midlife crisis?" Skylar asked, sticking her hand on his forehead as if she was checking to see if he had a fever. _

"_No, I'm not. I was approached about buying this place and I thought it was something fun to do together, Sky." _

"_We already work together." She reminded him. She started the pop the bubbles Andromeda was making. _

"_But that's work. That's not fun."_

"_I have fun at work."_

_Sirius dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Sky, you're grown up now. I still want to be part of your life. Since you moved out of the house I feel like we've grown apart. You're not Daddy's little girl anymore." _

_Sky looked up at her dad, seeing the sadness in his face. Her mother had told her how upset he got when Sky had to cancel plans with him because of work, Meg or Tim._

"_Alright, so how are we going to whip this place into shape?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. She surveyed the building a little more. The main structure was in decent shape just a little run down. The doors and windows were all boarded up. The old sign hung by one chain, spinning in the wind. The leprechaun pictured on it clung to the side for dear life. _

_Sirius brighten up, back to his previous cheery self. _

"_I was thinking we could do it the Muggle way," he said excitedly. "A little paint and some elbow grease."_

"_Elbow grease? You're almost as bad as Arthur. If we use magic, we can get the place running more quickly and thus get a quicker return rate on the business. And less money we have to spend." _

_Skylar walked up the steps, testing how sturdy they were. _

"_Where did you get that business sense? You should have worked at Gringotts." Sirius clapped his hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly as a proud father. _

"_I'll let you two kids work this out. I'm taking Andromeda home." Johanne and Andromeda disappeared with a pop, leaving the two other Blacks scheming and plotting on how to turn this place around. _

The barkeep brought over her beer and coaster, setting it down on the table in front of her. Sky looked up, a bit dazed from her thoughts.

"How's business been? Looks a bit slow." She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's always slow now. I thought I stumbled on a gold mine when the original owner's family put it up for sale. Every time I came in here it was packed. But once he died, I guess everyone that was close to him just couldn't bear to come in again."

"Must be hard." She said quietly, knowing he was right in his reasoning.

"He was a good man, that Sirius Black. Sad way to go. But heroic. Died protecting his daughter."

"Yep, really sad." Skylar grabbed her beer, draining half the pint in one breath.

"Would you like another?" The barkeep asked, blinking a bit at how fast she had downed her drink.

"No thanks, still have to drive home."

"Alright. You know, you kinda look like Black. Same face."

"I get that a lot. Normally it's the smile that gets people."

"Well, you haven't smiled since you've been in here, so I wouldn't know. You running away from something?"

"You could say that." She couldn't run away forever though. She eventually had to go back and face the truth. Her father was dead, she estranged herself from her family, and her fiancé probably hated her right now. Her once fantastic life was taking a spin down the abyss.

"Boyfriend problems?"

"Not to be rude, but I'd really rather not talk about it." She looked up, and gave the barkeep a sad look. He was only trying to be nice, but she didn't want to have to explain the complexities of her life. That took at least three pints.

"Woman of mystery. Don't have to say another word." The barkeep went back to his dusty mugs, and left Skylar to watch her half a pint get warm. She replayed the events of the evening in her head, coming up with much better ways of handling the situation than smashing a cup against the table.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Here's a little more back story before I get to the main plot. There is one more chapter after this that is back story. I'm trying to put in enough descriptions so that you can learn who the characters are if you didn't read Generation Chaos.

Enjoy!

* * *

Skylar ran her hand along the edge of the table she sat at, wondering if it was still there. As her hand slid nearer to the wall, she felt the rough carvings into the wood. It was still there, an etched heart with her and Tim's initials. He carved it there the night he proposed. She knew Tim would have cleaned up the cup and gone to bed by the time she got back. Since Sirius had spared his life for hers, she had been completely irrational. She knew it. Tim knew it. He loved her and put up with her stubbornness, but it had just gone too far tonight.

Looking down at the ring on her left hand, she smiled for the first time that night. It was only fitting, she thought, that the night her and Tim had the biggest fight of their lives, she would end up in the place where she first told him she loved him, and in the exact booth where he proposed to her. She had a lot of good memories here, especially of her father.

"_Want another?" Sky asked, picking up Tim's empty mug. He was sitting in his favorite booth. The one he claimed for himself since the opening night of the pub. _

"_No way, have you ever tried to apparate drunk?" He laughed. Skylar sat down across from him, levitating the mug to the bar. She would clean it later, once she closed up for the night._

"_Nope, but I'm sure it wouldn't end well. That's what Floo powder is for. To stumble through peoples fireplaces until you find your own." She told him, winking. _

"_True story. But now we're adults and can't do that anymore." _

"_Who are you calling an adult?" Skylar teased, smacking him lightly with a rag._

"_Well we both are. I'm running the joke shop now, instead of pulling pranks. And you're an Auror and running the pub instead of getting drunk. We've started to become the people we said we'd never be,"_

"_Next you're going to start talking about us getting married and starting a family." Skylar laughed, until she noticed Tim's serious face._

"_Would that be so terrible? " He asked quietly. Skylar took his hand and entangled her fingers with his. _

"_No it would be great. I just haven't thought about it much. I can't imagine that it would be much different than now."_

"_If I asked you to marry me, what would you say." He asked slyly, teasing her. _

"_Why? Are you asking me right now?" Skylar grinned. _

"_Well, I'd like an idea, just so I would know if I'd be going home on cloud nine, or with a dark cloud over my head."_

"_Either way, you'd still be going to our home. But the weather is getting worst outside, so if you plan on asking me, you might want to do it soon." She smiled, winking at him. _

"_First tell me what you would say."_

"_Okay, well… I would say that you are the most wonderful man I've dated." She said, leaning over and kissing him lightly._

"_I'm the only one you dated." Tim reminded her. _

"_Fine, then I'll say no because apparently I haven't played the field enough." _

"_Come on, be serious."_

"_I will not be my father. That would be creepy. Okay, honestly, if I didn't expect it coming, I would just say I loved you and yes of course." _

"_Sounds like a good answer to me." Tim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wooden ring box. It was engraved with the Weasley family crest. _

"_I had to fight with Fleur to get this, but I'm the first of my generation to think about getting married, so Grandma Molly said it's rightfully mine." _

"_I'd be worried if Max was thinking about marriage already." Skylar laughed. _

_Tim opened the box carefully and pulled the engagement ring out. It was a gold band with inset diamonds and rubies. Skylar looked at it amazed and shocked. She had never really taken notice to the ring before, having not spent much time around Fleur and Bill. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The way the diamonds glistened in the poorly light bar made it seem like it was radiating light itself. _

"_This had been the only treasure in our family, back to the years of our alliance with Godric Gryffindor. And there is no other woman in this world that deserves to be in our family more than you. Sky, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man in the universe?"_

"_I love you, and yes of course." Skylar repeated, kissing Tim deeply. "My dad is never going to let you in the pub again." She laughed, wiping a small tear away from her eyes. _

"_I wouldn't worry about that. I asked for his blessing. True old fashioned muggle style." Tim said proudly._

"_Oh really? What did he say?" _

"_He said if I could find a way to do it without you hurting me, he would give me his blessing." _

"_And look, I only smacked you once." She slapped his face lightly as she kissed him. "Now twice." _

_Tim slipped the ring on her left hand, with it magically adjusting itself to fit her finger. _

"_You know, there is going to be one change now that we're engaged."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_You're going to be the center of attention now. Everyone is going to want to see the ring and ask questions about the wedding."_

"_Oh well, I think I can handle that." She laughed, hugging and kissing him again. _

Skylar drained the rest of her pint as she played with her engagement ring. She hadn't thought about that night in a long time. And tonight, she almost told Tim maybe they shouldn't get married. She should have never said it. She didn't mean it, but she also didn't want to give up her Auror job.

The fight started when she came home from work and he asked how her day was. She didn't want to talk about it, and wouldn't tell him why she didn't want to talk about it.

It had been exactly a year since her father had died to save her. Nobody expected her to be in the office today, but she knew if she had stayed at home, all she would have done was cry.

Everyone that walked past her office gave her pitying looks, not expecting her to notice. But she saw every look, and heard every comment.

"_Hi Sky," Harry greeted, coming in to her office and sitting down. "How are you today?"_

"_Just like every other day, happily busy. How about you?" She faked a smile, though Harry was one of the last people she had to fake a smile with. He was affected as well with Sirius' death. _

"_That's good. I'm sad, and worried." He told her. Skylar rubbed her hands over her face, knowing what he wanted to talk about. They played this game before, making comments to force the other one to ask the questions. _

"_Harry, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here. I just want to do my work and not think about what day it is." _

"_Sky, you should be with your mom and sister. Ginny is over there now, and I was planning on going too. Come with me." _

"_Can I please just handle this my own way?" She asked, staring Harry down. He looked away, towards the fake window on the wall. _

"_Tim asked me to come talk to you. He was worried about you." _

"_I know. He doesn't think I'm handling this right either. But it's the only way I know how." _

"_Alright, Sky. I trust you, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me. You know where I'll be." _

"_Thank you, Harry." She grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze in acknowledgment to how much he was hurting inside too. _

She didn't stay in the office much longer after that. After Harry had left her, she couldn't get her mind off her father. She grabbed her stuff and apparated to the cemetery he was buried at, the same one James and Lily Potter were.

She sat on the grass in front of his grave, staring at the headstone. That night replayed in her head. She had nightmares about it at least once a month.

"_Sky! Get back. Leave!" Sirius shouted, shooting hexes at the dark wizards henchmen. _

"_No, I can do this." She yelled back, ducking behind a marble column. The column was breaking off in pieces around her as the spells bounced off. _

"_Leave!" He shouted again. Skylar turned to shout back at him, but the scene turned to slow motion. The dark lord was approaching her, a straight line towards her. She was frozen. He had hit her with an advanced stunning spell. As she was fighting with her father, she had exposed herself. _

"_Hello my darling." He had infiltrated her mind, his cackle echoing in her skull. He had been after her since she was in Hogwarts, using everyone that was close to her to get to her. Now she brought more of her loved ones into this situation to stop him. _

_Skylar frantically moved her eyeballs, trying to see around her. Sirius and the other Aurors were still fighting with the henchmen, nobody noticed their new visitor. _

"_If only you had married me, everyone here could have been saved. Including yourself." It felt like he was caressing her face, but he was still meters away. His eyes bored into her skull, the bright blue piercing her retinas. _

"_Skylar!" She heard her father shout, and then saw a spell hit the dark lord. He stumbled a bit, but once he regained his composure, Skylar heard the words she was dreading. _

"_Avada Kaderva." She closed her eyes, waiting for the spell to hit her. But it didn't hit her. She felt a thud next to her, but she couldn't see who it was. The sinking feeling in her stomach though gave her an idea to who it could have been. _

_She looked up and saw the dark lord retreating down the hallway with his remaining henchmen. _

"_Come on, Sky." Harry threw his cloak over her head, and released her from the spell. _

"_Get this off me." She tried to pull it off to see who landed beside her._

"_No, we need to take you to Mungos." Harry picked her up. _

"_Where's Dad?" She asked, still fighting with the cloak. _

"_We're bringing him too."_

When they arrived at St. Mungos, she wasn't told what happened until she was healed. Meg and Tim sat on her bedside as Harry told her. Meg was a Healer now at St. Mungos. She had treated all of Skylar's wounds and spell side effects. She even fixed the scar on her hand from years ago.

"_He tried to save you Sky, but the dark lord turned on him. He was about to send the spell at you, but Sirius stepped in front of you. I'm so sorry." The tears were running down Harry's face. Even when Sirius had kids of his own, he still acted like a father figure to Harry. _

_Skylar couldn't say anything. Tim squeezed her hand. _

"_Can I be alone please?" She asked quietly, her voice cracking as she held back the tears. Tim kissed her forehead and followed Meg and Harry out of the room. _

Once she left the hospital she contacted her dad's old business partner about buying the pub. She couldn't bring herself to go back. There were too many memories of her father. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have died. But now, the pub brought her shelter. Sirius had been so proud of how well the pub turned out, and extremely proud of how Skylar handled the pub and her job as an Auror. He had always been a loving father to her, and always encouraged her. She followed in his footsteps as a prankster, which he wished she hadn't. Not until she left Hogwarts and showed true responsibility and maturity did she believe she became the woman he wanted her to become.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir?" Skylar suddenly spoke up, looking for the barkeep. The snow had stopped, leaving everything looking pure outside. Making up her mind now, she was not planning on backing down until she got what she wanted.

"Yes? Would you like another pint?" He asked, eyeing her wishfully.

"No." She pushed herself out of the booth and walked up to the bar. "I would actually like to buy this pub from you. I'll pay the full amount of what you originally paid for it." She offered, quite excited at the prospects of the future.

"You want to buy this ghost town?" He looked at her strangely, as if she just sprung another head on her shoulders. "You're not going to knock it down are you?"

"No, I have a lot of good memories in this place. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to them." She reassured him.

"You don't even know how much I paid for it though." Still suspicious of her, he set down the mug he was cleaning. Though his wife was constantly nagging him about getting rid of the place, he still felt loyalty to his former business partner.

"38,643. Sirius' favorite number, and a bargain at the original value of this place." Repeating the line she had told him a year ago through a letter, she hoped this would sweeten the deal. She couldn't face seeing the pub by herself, so she had goblins in Gringotts do the job for her.

"You are…" He stopped midsentence, realization dawning on him. Sirius Black's daughter, who vowed never to set foot in the pub again, was back and wanted to take the pub.

"Yes I am. Do we have a deal?"

"But why?" He asked surprised. From all the gossip he had heard from random passers through was that Skylar Black had abandoned everything in life that would remind her of her father and his tragic death.

"This was my father's favorite place. He'd hate to see that all his friends and family have been avoiding it like the plague, over a little thing like death." She held her hand out to the barkeep. "Do we have a deal?" She asked again. Wiping a grimy hand on his apron, he grabbed Sky's and shook it excitedly.

"Yes, we do. It's nice to finally meet you. Doing business through those goblins and owls isn't as nice as doing it face to face." Babbling, he kept her hand captive, continuously shaking it. Sky laughed as she patted their clenched hands to try and release the grip.

"I know, I just couldn't face it. I'm sure you've heard the stories of how crazy I was after Dad's death." Successfully wrenching her hand from his, she flexed her hand to regain circulation in the digits.

"I'm sorry again. Like I said, he was a good man. One of my favorite men to do business with."

"I know, that's why I contacted you first about buying the place. He always spoke highly of you." Sky smiled for the second time that night.

"Yep, that's Sirius' smile right there." He laughed, reaching for her hand again. She slowly took a step back from him, hoping it wouldn't come off as rude.

"I better get going before Tim thinks I'm lying in a ditch somewhere." Tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist, she hoped he would get the idea. He nodded swiftly, still enthused at the idea of being released from this visitor barren pub. Sky wrapped her scarf around her neck and pulled the jacket back on.

"I'll be back in the morning to finish all the arrangements."

"One question," the barkeep asked as she opened the door to leave. Sky stopped and looked back at him.

"Did you know you were going to buy the pub tonight?" He asked, wondering what her motives were to come here on the anniversary of her father's death.

"No," she laughed, blood rushing to her cheeks. "I didn't know until about five minutes ago. I'll see you tomorrow." She held out her hand up to say goodbye, not wanting to risk another handshake.

"Tell your ma and sister I said 'ello." He called after her.

Skylar flew the bike back home, the roads too icy to drive on. A large weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she couldn't wait to share the news with Tim. Tim. How would he forgive her for the harsh things she had said to him before she left? The house was dark when she arrived, signaling that Tim had stopped waiting for her. She snuck upstairs and found him curled up in bed, sleeping peacefully. She wrapped her body around his as she climbed into bed, kissing the back of his neck.

"You're cold." He murmured, taking her hand in his.

"I know. Will you keep me and my icy heart warm?" She whispered, nuzzling into his back.

"Of course." He turned over and wrapped his arms around her body. One of Tim's best qualities, in Sky's opinion, was the fact that he so easily forgave her for the stupid things she said or done. She couldn't imagine why she was worried that he would no longer love her. "Where did you go tonight?"

"Our pub."

"Ours? The Black Dog?" He asked, sitting up to look at her carefully. He turned on the bedside lamp, hoping a little light would give more clarity to this moment.

"Yeah, I bought it back." She told him, smiling.

Tim gave her a worried look. "I thought you never wanted to go there again." He specifically remembered the fights that blew up whenever the pub was mentioned before.

"I didn't, but I needed to get out of the snow, and that's where I ended up. And while I was sitting there thinking about our fight and how idiotic I've been, I thought of all the good things that have happened there."

"Like our engagement?" He winked, pulling her left hand into his.

"Exactly. I couldn't think of a single bad memory of that place, except for right then, sitting alone in an empty pub. So I had to buy it. Bring back the happiness in all of our lives."

"I think that's a good idea." Tim kissed her softly on the forehead. Skylar closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," she whispered, hugging his waist tightly.

"Don't worry darling, I know it's tough for you. I understand. It's just a good thing we have a lot of cups."

Skylar laughed and snuggled closer to Tim. There was the Tim she knew and loved, the one that could always make her laugh, no matter the situation.

"I think I'm going to retire from the Aurors and just run the pub." She told him, running her hand across his chest.

"Are you doing this for me?"

"Yes, and for me, and for everyone around us. I still want to marry you Tim. I should have never said that I wouldn't. I'll fly to Vegas right now if you want."

"No, that's not necessary. Besides, I'm sure your mother and my grandmother would disown us if we did that." Tim laughed.

"I'll pick a date, I'll decide on colors. I'm going to do the whole shebang, and turn into bridezilla." She was about to continue rattling off promises, when Tim put a silencing finger against her lips.

"Great. Now when are you going to tell me about the rest of your day? I could care less about the wedding as long as you are alright."

Skylar sighed and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Can I tell you in the morning? Right now, I just want to sleep and dream about our wedding."

"Alright, darling. Sweet dreams." Tim shut off the light, and covered the two of them with the comforter. He wasn't about to disturb the peacefulness by reminding Sky she was still dressed in her leather jacket and jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

Skylar woke up as the sun glared in her face, signaling it was much too early for her to be awake. Groaning quietly, she untangled herself from the sheets and tried to force herself to welcome the day.

"Tim?" She asked, looking quickly as the empty space of his side of the bed. He never woke up before her. Normally he woke up when she started to bang her dresser drawers and complain about having nothing to wear.

"Tim!" She called his name again, louder this time. Did he decide he was going to leave her after all? Was her apologies and promises not enough for him? Skylar could start to feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm in the kitchen, love!" His voice floated up the staircase, quickly relieving her panic. She smiled sweetly to herself, pleased that his forgiveness last night carried through the night. The memories of the rest of the night however reminded her that yesterday was not the end of the tough days, but only the beginning of the hardships she was going to have to face.

Skylar sat down on the edge of the bed, staring out the window to the sun. She had made many promises to Tim last night. She had to quit her job, and start making wedding plans. There were also quite a few more people she had to apologize for her behavior over the last year, especially her mother and Harry. When did she suddenly become an adult with responsibilities?

"Why can't I be a kid again? Life was simple then." She muttered, shrugging out of her dirty clothes. She pulled out the first pair of pants and shirt that her fingers touched, not even bothering to check if they matched. Of all the decisions she would have to make today, this would be the least important. A sweet scent triggered her sense of smell, and pushed all worries from her head. Pancakes.

Apparating, she popped into the kitchen behind Tim.

"That was quick." Tim laughed, barely fazed by her sudden appearance.

"I had to be sure that my senses weren't betraying me. You made me pancakes." She gushed, kissing his cheek. He turned his head to catch her lips with his. "Here, these are done. Eat up, you have a long day ahead of you."

Skylar took the plate he handed her and sat down at the center island. "Ugh, don't remind me please." Grabbing for the syrup, she looked down and saw what he had done for her. In pancakes he made an "I", a heart and a "U".

"I don't deserve you." Skylar told him, setting the syrup back on the counter.

Tim turned around and started to smile at her, but noticed her eyes starting to get watery.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, setting down his wand and rushing to her side. The sight of Skylar crying was scary to him. He could count the number of times he had seen her cry on one hand, and it only happened when she was hurt or someone else was hurt. She didn't even cry at her father's funeral, but at that point the numbness had taken over her daily actions.

Tim held her to his chest, trying to calm her down.

"I don't know. After all I've put you through, you wake up the next morning and make me I love you pancakes."

"What did you expect me to do? Leave?"

"Yes! It's what I deserve."

"Sky, when are you going to realize you're a good person and deserve much more than you give yourself credit for?"

"Never." She muttered, shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth. The soft dough melted in her mouth, and melted the ice away from her hardened heart. Tim rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

"So what are your plans for the day?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood from Skylar's self-deprecating rant.

"Go to my mom's house and apologize for not being there for her yesterday. Then hunt down some bridesmaids to help me plan this wedding. And lastly, go to the Auror's office and tell them I resign."

Tim turned around, surprised at this statement. "Are you serious? I thought you were just talking out of your ass last night."

"I promised you I would. It's about time I got my life in order."

Tim left his pancakes again to be able to wrap his arms around his fiancé.

"Do you want me to come with you? I can get someone to cover the shop for me."

"You don't have to, I think I can handle it myself." She let her head rest on his chest, listening to his careful heartbeat. "But if I need you, don't be surprised if I show up at the shop."

"I'll be there for you, always."

Skylar raised her head and found Tim's lips. She kissed him passionately, trying to express to him how she truly appreciated him. He broke away and grinned at her.

"Now, if you're going to do all that today, you might want to find an outfit that matches."

For the first time, Skylar looked down at what she had chosen to wear. Lime green shirt with her teal dress pants.

"You just don't know real fashion." Sticking out her tongue like a child, she ran up the stairs to change into a more appropriate ensemble.


End file.
